


Goddess of the Horizon

by nonky



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: "The horizon is the last place you see the sun and the first place where it rises. There's a sliver of light and then it blooms into fire, outlining her. That's how everyone knows Apollo is always just on his way back to her, and he's been underneath her the whole night."





	Goddess of the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I go full angst-ho with this ship, but I have moments of resisting the urge to write a happy little fic. Honestly, I sort of feel like I owed Lee this one. Alectrona was an early Greek goddess of the sun and the morning, which is similar to being a goddess of the horizon. She was a casualty of the Trojan war and was in love with sun god Apollo. She was believed to be the cause of men waking from their sleep every morning. And for the record, Apollo did frak around a lot.

Kara shivered an excess of pleasure, moving with him as Lee rolled his weight off her. He smoothed a hand down her front, reveling in the sweat from their exertions before it became uncomfortable. She was always beautiful, but the light skimming her damp skin gilded her precious. 

She grimaced and stopped his hand on her belly. "I have no idea why you like playing in my sweat," she told him, eyes closed.

It was their mingled essence, mixing bits of DNA and chemistry together. Lee had a new fascination of cellular biology lately. He liked to think of them collaborating on a science project that no other people would be able to do. They would have won first prize at any science fair together.

"On you it's sexy," he said simply, meaning every word. "And it's my sweat, too."

"Last time you get to be on top," Kara grumbled. "Drippy husband."

They were married. He'd frak her exclusively on Deck 7's slanted ping pong table. It would increase in difficulty over time, but he'd manage. They had adjusted nicely to the ranking issues of it all by alternating one month shifts of being CAG or deputy CAG. Everyone knew Kara was his boss about a week into his time on Galactica. It was only fair to make it official to cut down on the confusion. 

It might be time for Starbuck to evolve accordingly. Unfortunately with their now equal ranks and crisp marriage license, she couldn't be another Captain Adama on duty. Lee would enjoy being able to call her honey at work.

"What do I call you when we're fighting in front of the nuggets," he pondered. 

"'Yes, dear' will be fine," Kara said archly. She nodded to the ceiling, as if acknowledging divine inspiration. "But only when I win, which will be all the time. Now that we're married, I feel so much more . . . right."

Lee bit his lip with a snicker. "Oh?"

She helped his wandering hand back to her breast, and patted it condescendingly. "Darling, it's a wife thing. I couldn't possibly explain it to your satisfaction, but you can trust me, can't you?"

She was absolutely the most devious, scheming woman of his entire life. Kara had plans for him, and Lee knew he was fortunate they were all nice things he'd be happy to experience. 

"It seems to be my only option," he said dryly. "I have been informed my freedom has been permanently seized by this strange woman. Death is my only escape."

Kara's vows had actually threatened him with more death in a lingeringly painful manner if he tried to die on her, and he believed it. It was oddly reassuring, as was her willingness to mock him for just about anything he said or did.

"Maybe I should change my callsign with my new marriage," she said, tone idle but serious.

"Oh?" Lee wasn't sure if he should expect a punchline or maybe a joke about his callsign carrying far too much charm for a married man.

"Who was Apollo's wife?"

His nose wrinkled, and he hid his face momentarily. He had not called himself Apollo, but his old flight instructors weren't around to feel Kara's wrath. "I think he frakked around."

"Did he? That's a terrible example to set for all his earthly children."

"Awful, but I think we should cut him some slack. He was looking for his perfect mate."

Lee's perfect mate made a little noise of grudging agreement, as if she'd personally be checking up on the god Apollo's catting around with multiple women.

"I really thought he had a wife," Kara said. Her hand slipped into the back of his hair, making swirled tangles. "I can't remember now."

His brain was mush, but it was happy mush. Lee rolled his neck with her fingers moving. "Yeah, neither can I. That's annoying."

They could look it up in the morning. He wasn't bothered by much other than a Cylon Basestar or Kara's disapproval. There had never been a better time to frak up a landing on Galactica. She could barely yell at a nugget anymore, so Lee wasn't too concerned. They had gone collectively - connubially - warm and fuzzy.

"What goddess would suit you," he asked aloud.

She wasn't domesticity or peace or even love. There were more edges on Kara than that. He hadn't been seduced by her; he'd been conquered. Her callsign should be linked to his to warn away any of Apollo's brazen ex-lovers.

"Who's the goddess of the horizon?"

Lee sighed, trying to summon old lessons to mind. Artemis was Apollo's sister, but that was all wrong for their circumstances. 

"You really should have quizzed me before we came to bed," he said ruefully. "I'm not sure there is one."

Kara's deep breath made him curious. He lifted up to look at her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Trying to remember all the names. Weird I can't do it now."

He didn't know the names, but the idea had charmed him. Lee was a little glad her brain wasn't cooperating. It was nice to be able to dull her wits the way Kara did to him.

"Maybe you pick the name yourself," he offered. "The horizon is the last place you see the sun and the first place where it rises. There's a sliver of light and then it blooms into fire, outlining her. That's how everyone knows Apollo is always just on his way back to her, and he's been underneath her the whole night."

He could see her face soften, and perhaps a tear form before she blinked.

"Gods, you are so heavy on sentiment it's a wonder you don't tip us over when you're on one side of the ship," Kara laughed.

"Don't make fun of me. I'm pregnant with meaningful discourse. Whereas you - just pregnant."

She smiled her broadest, most glorious of smiles, and patted her belly with a hint of pride to rival any goddess.

"I am that," she said smugly. "The goddess of the horizon, hmm? We'll look it up tomorrow."

Kara pulled him the way she always had and he sank to her gratefully, blazing where they met.


End file.
